Falling For Your Fools Gold
by HomebrewCreekCoffee
Summary: Set two years after Craig x Tweek. Tweek and Craig have managed to continue their relationship into their first year of middle school. However, one of them isn't faking being in love anymore. CREEK, BUNNY, STYLE. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1 Stripe 4

**Falling For Your Fools Gold**

 **Set two years after Craig x Tweek. Tweek and Craig have managed to continue their relationship into their first year of middle school. However, one of them isn't faking being in love anymore.**

 **Rated: T**

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Stripe #4**

Google states that _'keeping a_ ** _guinea pig_** _healthy and in good cheer is an ongoing process that requires lots of dedication and effort_ '. Craig found this to be true about someONE else. The raven haired kid sat quietly on his basement floor, happily petting his shared pet guinea pig, Stripe 4, he bought and took care of with his long-time boyfriend, Tweak. Next to him, was the frazzled boy himself, murmuring about gnomes and stress. Craig never ignored Tweak's rambles like everyone else did; you wouldn't tell by his blank expression, but Craig soaked up every word Tweak was saying.

 **"GAH!"** Tweak blurted out, startling Stripe 4. "We-we didn't get an exercise ball!" the whispy haired blonde cried.

"Dude, calm down. I think I have another one around here somewhere."

"But what if you don't Craig?!" Tweak's eyes widened, showing off his green irises Craig loved to get lost in. "Th-then our Guinea Pi-pig won't get the exercise he needs and that could do a lot of damage to his well-being! **Gaaah!** We're terrible pet owners! That thing is gonna' hate us and when it escapes it'll come after us!"

Craig continued petting Stripe 4, noticing how the rodent had fallen asleep in all of Tweak's screaming and rambling. Only further proving that the blonde boy was clearly wrong about their pet attacking anyone. However, Tweak was never one to be in touch with reality so much. The poor boy's fears and anxiety often got the best of him causing him to create scenarios that were either out of proportion to the subject, or run away screaming and hiding somewhere. (Mainly under his bed).

"Calm down, honey. It'll be fine." Craig stood up, laying Stripe 4 on a makeshift bed of straw. The raven haired boy left his boyfriend on the floor to venture of a box filled with toys and other necessities they would need to care for their animal and found a spare supersize ball. "See? I have one right here. It's gonna' be okay."

Tweak twitched, setting the papers down to hesitantly clutch his coffee mug and take a few sips.

"Wold you like to go upstairs for a while? Stripe is sleeping, after all. We could play a multiplayer game if you'd like." Craig offered, holding his hand out for Tweak to hold. He wished Tweak would wear gloves outside, his boyfriend's hands were always so cold when he held them. Craig wouldn't call himself a mother hen, but he did find himself giving the blonde his hat, or offering his coat many times, and even helping Tweak to button his shirt properly more times that he could remember.

" **Nnnnnngggggh!** Suurre!" Tweak shivered, one eye twitching. "But can I wa-watch? I liked that game you p-played last time."

Craig smiled softly. He enjoyed the time he and Tweak spent together. Often the boy would fall asleep on his shoulder, or on his lap on the couch. Craig nodded, preparing snacks (and Tweek's favorite blend of coffee) for them before starting up the game. Craig would mindlessly stare at the screen and maybe let out a curse or two if he died or was stuck on a level, but Tweek, it seemed, was more engrossed with the game than Craig.

" **AARG!** Can you go the other way? it looks safer!" Tweek crked.

"I can't. Have to follow the blood to find the bad guy, remember?"

"Ooh, God!" Tweek cried. "Who in their right mind would do such a thing?! Who has the funds, the meaning to do this?!" poor Tweek shrieked as Craig continued playing the survival horror game. "Who is sick enough to actually allow this to go on for so long?! **Nnaagh!"**

"Does it bother you?" Craig asked, suddenly worried the game was becoming too much for his sporadic lover. He wouldn't say Tweek was scared of the game itself, more or less the principal of the game (and the jump scares as well, but even a few startled Craig). Adorable Tweek, cuddled closer to Craig. Craig himself didn't personally care which genre of game he played as long as he enjoyed the game play, however, he knew Tweek had a sensitivity to horror games to a certain extent. "N-no, no, keep playing. I just...Ooooh, rrg! Hope nothing happens!"

"Alright."

And that's how their afternoon went. The hours soon ticked by and Tweek had stuffed his face into the pillow on Craig's lap (which wold look odd to someone who walked in) screaming as the main character had his fingers chopped off by a mutant, insane level boss.

Finding a checkpoint, Craig saved the game to toss the controller aside and hold Tweek close.

"It's okay. It's just a game."

"'The-the-the gr-graphics! That-that could happen-just like that!" Tweek shivered.

"No. . . it couldn't-"

 **"NAAAH!** CRAIG, WE HAVE AN ASYLUM HERE IN SOUTH PARK! THAT COULD HAPPEN OH-JESUS CHRIST! **AAAHH!"** Tweek screamed, flying off Craig's lap.

In a moment like this, Craig knew what to do. He always knew what to do. Standing up so he was taller than the panicked boy on the sofa, Craig held Tweek closer so the boy's face was in his chest. "What can we do now, Tweek? What can we control?"

Control. That's what Tweek needed. If he could do something that was in his power, almost automatically he would calm down. Besides, Craig had grown a secret love for baking, but only with Tweek.

 **"GGGHH!"** Tweek's left eye twitched. "BAY-king?!"

"You wanna' bake? Okay. How about we make some cupcakes, honey?" Craig supported his sentence with a soft smile. "My mom loves your baking. And I know Ruby will want one for dessert."

Tweek nodded, finding himself to be calmer when Craig helped him stand on his own two feet and guide him to the kitchen. Craig's mother was with Tricia at the store, so they had an hour or two before they would return. More than enough time to make a batch of cupcakes. Craig had no idea where his dad was, probably work.

Come to think of it, he's been gone a lot. Craig thought to himself, watching Tweek read the back of a frosting box.

"This-this isn't the kind I own!" Tweek cried. "What if I mess it up and we ruin it?! An-an-and you have a gas stove! What if It catches fire and we blow the whole house up-?" Tweek continued as Craig pulled out the tools and bowls they'd need. "Can you open this box, please?" Craig asked, handing Tweek the cake box. The blonde opened his, startled when bits of flour escapes and flew on his shirt. Already Tweek was calming down, his breathing was almost normal (minus a tiny wheeze) and he had stopped shaking as much as possible. Craig and Tweek took turns stirring the batter and Craig jokingly wiped some left over frosting on Tweek's nose.

Soon, the cupcakes were ready for the oven, which Craig volunteered to place inside. They set the timer for thirty minutes just as Trisha and Laura arrived with grocery bags.

"Hello boys. Have a fun afternoon?" Laura smiled

"Ah, yes!" Tweek shirked when Trisha ran up to hug his legs. Tweek was an only child and not used to someone running up and hugging him all the time, but Craig's strawberry blonde haired girl was so attacked to him. Craig was almost jealous. Trisha went about rambling on and on how boring her days was to Tweek who listened attentively. Craig smirked to himself. His boyfriend may have been an only child, but there was no doubt in his mind that Tweek would be a good brother. He had all the patience in the world for Trisha and Trisha was annoying.

"You staying for dinner, Tweek?"

Tweek nodded. He went to Craig's house for dinner every other Saturday and Craig went to his house for dinner the opposite Saturdays.

Laura smiled before sniffing the air. "Something smells good, boys. What did you make?"

"Cupcakes." Craig replied, standing next to his friend and pulling out his phone, having received a text from Token.

"Ooh! I want one!" Trisha cried.

"Hey, wanna' go with Token and Clyde to the Movies tomorrow?" Craig asked Tweek. "We're seeing the new Terrance and Phillip movie." Tweek was about to answer before Laura interrupted.

"Craig. You can't go see a movie tomorrow, you have to go school shopping, remember?" Laura firmly reminded her son.

The boy rolled his eyes. "I'd rather see the movie." He replied in his monotone, nasally voice. Tweek twitched, not saying a word. He didn't understand how Craig could argue with his parents. Sure Tweek was no golden child, but the worst argument he had was over taking more anxiety meds. He's up to seven now. His hands became jittery. He needed some coffee.

"What's wrong with the clothes I have now?" Craig demanded.

"You need new ones, and your summer shoes are worn out already, I told you not to wear them until school started," Laura huffed. "Look, I'm not going to argue with you, you're not going out tomorrow, you're going shopping. That's final."

Craig flipped her off, receiving the same action from his mother as he excused himself to use the bathroom. The blonde boy and Laura were the only ones in the kitchen, Trisha having left to play in her room. Years ago Tweek would have panicked at being left alone with some stranger, but Laura had been nothing but kind and sweet to him, so he trusted her. Laura huffed, putting the last of the groceries away in the cabinets.

"Sorry about that, dear." Laura began. "I don't know what's gotten into Craig, lately. Oh-more coffee hon?" She offered, already making a pot.

"Yes, thank you!" Tweek gulped, sitting at the kitchen table. Laura smiled, placing two mugs on the table and pouring Tweek's blend into his mug. Just how he liked it, hot and black.

"Are you excited for middle school? It's a big step in life." She smiled.

Tweek's wrist began to shake violently as he screamed, dropping the mug on the floor and banging his head against the table and clawing at his blonde hair. The blonde woman, while startled, didn't move from her spot at the table; as she was used to Tweek's sudden outbursts. _" **Aaaaaaaah!** that's too much pressure!_ School starts next week and I haven't even bought a backpack!"

Laura spoke softly. "It's alright, sweetie. Would you like me to call your mom and ask her if you'd like to tag along with Craig and I tomorrow?"

"No, no! It's okay, it's okay, it's okay." Tweek repeated. Before Laura could try and calm the boy, Craig was back, this time he had Stripe with him. "Tweek-TWEEK!" He waited till the blonde boy was looking at him from the table before placing the guinea pig on the table. Before Laura could remind her son about bringing animals to the table, Tweek began to calm down.

"Stripe missed you." Craig spoke.

Laura watch fondly as the blonde boy hesitantly reached out to pet the animal. Stripe responded by cuddling into Tweek's fingers. The mother stood and walked over to the kitchen to prepare the meal for tonight, however she caught glance of the boy's in the side of her eye and she swore she saw her son gently rubbing the boy's back, but only for a moment. Laura had been proud of Craig before, but she felt it again watching her son calm his boyfriend.

Puppy love, is what adults called it. Craig and Tweek had a litter full.

* * *

Thomas Tucker had been, for lack of a better word, homophobic. He wasn't the kind to harass or shout at gay people, no, he had been the silent seething type who didn't understand gay people. It wasn't entirely Thomas' fault, he had grown up in a generation where it wasn't okay, or normal to be gay. When he found out his only son had begun dating the Tweak's only son, he had been confused and shocked. However, (with some unknown help from Cartman's Cupid Me imaginary friend) he had soon come to grips with his son's homosexuality and continued to love Craig for how he was: gay Craig.

If only he knew.

Thomas had arrived home right as Tweek had dropped a plate setting the table (sending the blonde into a fit of apologizes) and now the family and Tweek, endured a moment of awkward silence. Poor Tweek was having a rough time just holding the silver wear. Thomas had grown used to hearing screaming and plates drop when Tweek was around, before it irked him that a nine-year-old boy couldn't hold a glass properly, but something inside him grew warm seeing his son softly assure Tweek he was fine and offering him a new cup of coffee.

"So, how was your day boys?" Thomas asked.

"Fine." Craig answered.

"Good, S-sir." Tweek twitched.

 _At least the kid is polite._ Thomas thought to himself. He loved his son and always would, but he didn't know what he'd do if Craig were dating that blabber mouth Clyde, or god forbid the horrid Cartman woman's son, Eric. Thomas held back a shiver and faked a smile. "Good. . . good."

Laura cleared her throat. "Thomas. Tomorrow I'm taking Craig, Trisha and Tweek to the mall."

And Tweek? Thomas said nothing about the blonde boy tagging along but nodded, reaching into his wallet. For some strange reason, he's had urges to give Craig money. It's been happening for almost three years now and showing no signs of stopping. "Buy some frozen yogurt or something. Don't waste it on a game, Craig."

"I won't." Craig snorted, shoving the money in his pocket. Thomas noticed how Tweek's right hand and Craig's left were not at the table. He pretended to drop his fork and when he went down to pick it off the floor, his suspicions were confirmed: under the table hand holding.

Mr. Tucker dug into his wallet again, handing some cash to a startled Tweek.

"He'll buy a game, I know it. You're the more responsable one."

You'd think Mr. Tucker would pay attention to what freaks Tweek out. As that was not the right thing to say. Tweek began screaming. **"AAAghah heheh!** _I can't take that kind of pressure. No, Sweet Jesus, ple-hehease!"_

* * *

 **First chapter said and done.**

 **Leave a review if you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Mall

**Falling For Your Fools Gold**

 **Next chapter. Thanks for all the love last chapter.**

 **Chapter 2: The Mall**

* * *

The ride to the mall was pretty tame, minus when Trisha tried to stick her hand out the window down the highway and Tweek screamed in fear of her hand being cut off by on coming traffic. The South Park Mall had come a long way since it's destruction, while some stores were still being rebuilt a large majority of the area had been open to the public and was flooded with families back to school shopping and teenagers hanging out. Tweek and Craig held hands (ignoring the fond stares and gushes by girls) which seemed to calm Tweek down. Craig swore Tweek had every anxiety known to doctor, his most prominent being social anxiety.

"Alright, Craig. I'm taking your sister into _Girls Clic_ , can you and Tweek meet us at Yonkers in an hour or so?"

"Sure Mom." Craig led his boyfriend towards the arcade, deadest on playing something to take his mind off the new school year. Craig had his own insecurities about Middle school. Granted they would be 6th graders and no one would give them shit or call them dumb kids anymore, so that would be a plus. However, Middle School involved rotating classrooms and he was more concerned if he would have any with his friends. Especially Tweek.

Tweek twitched, watching the screen as Craig began beating the high score, dodging barrels Donkey Kong tossed.

Which reminded Craig. Tweek had been awfully silent. While that wasn't anything to think twice about, it certainly was a topic starter. "Hey, Tweek. You're pretty quiet. You okay?" Craig asked.

" **Ngg?!** OH, yeah, Craig. Just. . .got things on my mind." He admitted. There were other kids in the Arcade, but none really paid any attention to them. Craig was never one for talking about feelings and emotions like those Dr. Phil shows his mom binged on, but he cared about Tweek and wanted to know what he was thinking about.

"Like what?"

"Just...well. Middle school." The timid blonde replied as they both left the arcade and towards Yonkers. "I'm really nervous be-because I don't know what my classes are and it'll be in a bigger school and-" Tweek almost let his deepest thoughts out before he caught himself. He couldn't tell anyone about that. Especially not Craig. A large pang to his gut. Suddenly those french toast bites he nibbled on at breakfast didn't agree with him. He clutched his stomach and leaned in, he felt sick.

"You okay, dude?" Craig asked. Tweek shook his head, dry heaving as Craig ushered him into a bathroom. Texting his Mom, Craig stood outside the stall Tweek was getting sick inside.

" **AAAAH!** I've just committed social taboo and threw up in public!" Tweek half cried half screamed.

"It's going to be okay, it was probably something you ate." Craig suggested. He frowned, however. He knew Tweek was skinnier than pencil lead. So he knew he didn't eat much to start out with. Craig made a mental note to have Tweek eat something before they left the mall. "Want me to get you a sprite or something from the vending machine?"

"Naa-no, no. I'll be fine." Tweek emerged from the stall. He was paler than usual and breathing quite heavily. "Just need some air, I think- aah!"

Before they could leave however, a red blob ran past them, slamming a stall door. "Oh god, Oh God, I'm going to have diarrhea again. Ohhh...Duuuh...!"

Tweek screamed as he was pushed aside into the sink, his hip bone feeling the wrath of the porcelain sink; while Eric Cartman slammed the stall door shut. Craig growled. "Watch where you're going, fatass!" His rant was blocked out by the putrid noises of Eric defecating. Walking Tweek out of the bathroom before Cartman could make them both sick by stinking up the bathroom, Craig asked his boyfriend if he was okay.

"If you need to be sick again, we can go to the bathrooms over by where my mom is."

"No **-AGH!** I'll be okay for now. Needed to get that **-EER**! Ouuuut." Tweek twitched, walking towards the department store where Laura stood worried with Trisha. Laura rushed to the blonde, cupping his face and feeling his forehead, asking if he was alright. Tweek kept silent, but nodded.

"Do you need to go home, honey?" Laura asked, softly.

"Aw, but Mom we haven't even gone to the toy store and you promised!" Trisha whined. Craig flicked off his sister. "If Tweek doesn't feel good, then we're leaving."

"Aaah-no, no. It was just something I ate- **AAH!** Honest!" Tweek held his hands up in defense. "I feel better now. I do."

Laura didn't believe the boy but went along. "Alright. But if you get sick again then we're taking you home. It's no good to be out and about when you should be in bed."

. . . .

Craig would have died of embarrassment if his mom was treating him the way some other boy's mom was a few aisles away. She was being impulsive to the boy's clothing choices, demanding he put everything back and chose what the boy would wear instead. Craig was glad his mom didn't give too much of a fuck, but she still asked for his opinion. Craig sighed, glancing at his phone. Token and Clyde hadn't replied in over an hour, meaning their movie was half way done. He'd much rather be at the theaters watching Terrance and Phillip fart their way to victory, or somehow save the world by lighting a fart on fire. Instead, he was enfeebled to sitting in a chair next to a quivering Tweek in the department store while Trisha ran off to see the toys.

It wasn't that bad, but a movie would be better.

"Oh, Craig they have Red Racer shirts." Laura spoke, holding up a red shirt with the Red Racer logo. Craig groaned. He wished she wouldn't have announced THAT. Most boys his age stopped watching that show at around fifth grade, but it was still Craig's favorite show. He just wished all the shoppers of Yonkers didn't know it.

"No thanks." He flipped her off, recieving the same action as his mother huffed, tossing it back onto the shelf.

Tweek shivered, pulling out his own phone before screaming loudly. Craig blinked. "What? What's wrong?"

" **WAAA!** MY-MY MY SCHEDULE CAME IN!" Tweek stood, shivering and panicking. "So?" Craig asked. "Weren't they supposed to?"

South Park Middle School sent school schedules one week in advance for students to prepare them on what to expect for the first day. Regardless if Tweek had been expecting it, he sure acted like he hadn't. Craig glanced behind him at some shoppers who gave them both perplexed glances. Flicking them all off, he ushered Tweek towards the exit of the store. "Calm down, dude."

"I-I can't calm down! This is way too much pressure! I-I-I don't even know what I have and I still need a backpack and I-" Tweek rambled on and Craig let him. Sometimes, he found out. It was best to let Tweek speak what he was afraid of before jumping in. Telling Tweek to calm down was like telling Cartman to stop eating, it wouldn't happen. "And then the gnomes stole all my underpants last night and my Mom just bought me some- ** _aaarg!"_**

Craig nodded. "Okay. We can fix this. I still have some money left over and you still have the twenty my dad gave you, right?"

" **Uggggh,** yes?!" Tweek reached into his pocket, pulling out the wadded twenty dollar bill.

"Okay. We'll head over to Hot Topic and pick out a bag. That's where I want mine. Okay, Honey?"

That nickname, while a bit old fashioned, but nonetheless always filled Tweek's stomach with butterflied. His pale face blushed a tiny shade of pink and while taking deep breaths, Tweek nodded. "Yeah. . ."

Texting his Mom to meet them at Hot Topic in a few minutes, the two held hands while walking to the store. Craig avoided the extra attention they always received from strangers (while most of it wasn't negative at all, didn't mean it was wanted), but before they could enter Hot Topic, Tweek screamed, stepping back and gazing up at the store in fear.

"What's wrong now?" Craig tried not to loose his cool. He liked hanging out with Tweek, but it was taxing, mentally and emotionally.

"I can't go in there!"

"Why not?"

"Look how crowded it is!" Tweek wasn't wrong. It looked like almost every pre-teen in South Park was inside. Hot Topic wasn't exactly the most spacious store either. Tweek didn't do crowds, small areas, or crowded small areas. "What if I bump into something and break it?! **NGGG!** WHAT-WHAT if I bump into someone?!"

Craig licked his chapped lips. "Want to stand out here and wait for me? I think I know what you want inside and it'll only take me a second."

Looking around, Tweek saw a bench and figured it was better sitting alone with his coffee thermos than entering a small store with scary people wearing old MCR and Green Day shirts. Besides, some looked like they were real vampires and Tweek hated vampires.

"Ah, ah okay. Okay." The blonde moved towards the bench as Craig went inside. Neer the bench was a water fountain lots of little kids liked throwing coins in. Tweek watched in fear as many ran up and plopped their pennies and nickles in the water. Didn't their parents know they could fall in and drown?! Tweek shivered, bringing his thermos to his mouth. It only took an inch of water to drown a child and that fountain was full to the brim.

Just as he was about to swallow his drink, he was startled by a loud, obnoxious scream behind him, causing him to spit out his drink.

"Jews can't make wishes, Kahl!"

"We can so, Fatass!"

"Then why did the holocaust happen, Kahl? Why didn't the Jews wish it away?"

"You know why, Lardass!"

Tweek shivered, watching Kyle approach the fountain. The red head closed his eye for a moment and bit his bottom lip in concentration. He seemed to be wishing hard. Apparently this didn't bode well with Cartman as he grew impatient with every second. "Hurry up and make your gay wish, Fag!"

"Fuck off, Cartman!"

Tweek began to panic as Eric's view was now on him. He didn't hate Stan, Kyle and Kenny, but he didn't appreciate the weird adventures or wacky situations they were always dragged in, hence why he tried to avoid him. However, it was hard to when they were friends with Craig and he was around Craig a lot. It was Cartman he was afraid of. Cartman was loud, embarrassing, rude, racist and had the worst traits and human being could carry.

And he was looking right at him.

"Hey, Spaz. Where's your butt-buddy, Craig?" Cartman nonchalantly asked, bouncing towards Tweek.

"Aah, but-butt buddy?" Tweek's eyes widened. Had people assumed they had sex?! Tweek had no idea how to even perform a sexual act. Would they think he was a slut or some creepy honry, underage freak?! "AAAHKK I, He-he-"

"Calm the fuck down, Tweek. Fuckin Pussy." Cartman spoke.

"Leave him alone, fatass."Kyle came to his rescue. However, Tweek knew that no one could really stop Eric Cartman from insulting someone, he just shifted his anger to Kyle.

"Kahl, I'm only asking Tweek a question. Not my fault he spazzed out on me and it's not my fault that the reason he's so fucked up was because he was born with his mom queefing on him."

 _"WHAAAAT?!"_ Tweek shrieked.

"Only plausible explanation as to why you freak out all the time. Your mom queefed on you at birth. Sorry to break it to you, man," Cartman replied in his best, fake, caring voice. "I hope the meds are working."

Tweek wished Craig would hurry up. Craig always told Cartman off when shit like this happened. Craig started sticking up for Tweek back in Fourth grade and Tweek tried to do the same when he felt confidant enough, but his comebacks were like throwing flower petals at a bullet. They were ineffective and useless. Tweek was simply too nice to really hurt anyone's feelings, even if it was Eric Cartman.

"Goddammit, Fat ass. That's not why Tweek freaks out!"

"Then why is he like this, Kahl? We've known Tweek since Kindergarten. He's always been a freak. His mom. Queefed on him." Eric spoke as if he were lecturing and it only enraged Kyle more.

"Everyone is born from their mom's vagina. Then that would mean everyone's mom queefed on them, fatass!"

"Look, I don't care about you and Tweek getting queefed on at birth, Kahl. Where's Lame Hero Stupid Craig at, Spaz?" Eric turned to the blonde quivering boy. Tweek wanted Eric to leave him alone. He pointed to Hot Topic.

"Figured as much, he seems like the type of fag to shop at an emo store." Eric smirked. Before he could leave, Kenny McCormick came around he corner of the mall and approached the three. Kenny had grown about an inch taller over the summer and his beloved orange parka could no longer fit him. Giving the coat to his sister Karen, he opted to dumpster diving at a Goodwill for a coat that fit and found a large orange hoodie.

"Guys, Stan's waiting for us at the food court. Oh, hey Tweek." Kenny smiled.

 **"AAARR, NNGG!"**

"Fucking Spaz." Cartman huffed. "Kenny. You agree with me, right?"

"With what?" the poor kid asked.

"Tweek here being queefed on at birth, that's why he's a fucking weirdo."

The blonde boy was about to cry with frustration. He was sure his mom wouldn't do such a thing to him, BUT if it were true, then why had she? and was it in her control? Kyle face palmed, beyond annoyed with Cartman while Kenny grimaced. "That's sick and not creative, fatass."

"What its true! Knowing Tweek's ma'm she probably adds a little extra queefy ingredient in those coffees, if ya know what I mean. Heh, heh." Cartman nudged Tweek harshly in the shoulder. Tweek wasn't mad often, but he hated when Eric bashed his parents, especially his mother.

"Shut-shut up, Tubby! My mom doesn't do anything to our coffee!"

Cartman turned and narrowed his eyes. "What did you call me, Spaz?!" The bigger boy gripped Tweek's arms and began shaking him. Tweek had dropped his thermos, sending hot coffee flying on the ground. Kyle and Kenny tried pulling the overweight boy off the much skinnier blonde. Tweek was frail compared to Cartman and, if Cartman had his way, he could break Tweek like a toothpick.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Everyone turned seeing Craig storming out of the Hot Topic with a bag in his hands. He rushed to Tweek's aid, pushing Cartman off with one, harsh push. "Get your fat hands off him!"

"Ooh, Craig's here to save his boy toy. I say we leave them alone, they might wanna fuck in public again like I caught them in the bathroom." Cartman chastised.

"What the hell is going on?!" Craig glared at Kyle.

"Fatass. That's what happened."

"All I was saying is the truth about Tweek is all." Cartman shrugged. Craig glanced down at Tweek who picked up his now broken thermos, coffee was all over the floor and the blonde was becoming more anxious. Craig was more concerned about getting Tweek away from Cartman, he'd deal with Eric later.

"Well, if we're talking truths then maybe yours needs to be heard." Craig shoved his hands into his pockets.

"What truth? That my mother didn't queef on me at birth? Okay." Eric chuckled.

"Then what's your excuse?"

"What excuse, CRAIG?"

Everyone kept their stares at Craig.

"I heard your were born from your mom's ass. That's why you have so many moles on your face, dried on left over residue." Craig began pointing to the many moles on Cartman's chin and face. Kyle and Kenny erupted in a fit of laughter while Eric turned to scream and shout his usual insults of them being a Jew and poor, but it held no effect. Eric stormed off, red faced and fed up before calling Craig a Fag behind his back.

Craig turned to Tweek, "You okay? You know how Cartman is, just ignore him."

"Can...can we go home, now? I don't have any more coffee and I want to leave." Tweek was already walking away. Kenny said something about texting him about what happened later and Craig ran to catch up with his upset friend.

He'd kill Eric Cartman, if not, then he'd make Eric wish he was dead.

...

"How was the trip, guys? Find a backpack, Tweek?" Larua asked to the rear view mirror. Tweek nodded, thanking her for driving him. Craig dug into the bag, pulling out the backpack he bought.

"They didn't have any plain ones and I thought this one looked cool." Craig explained. Tweek's eyes widened looking at the turquoise galaxy backpack. He knew Craig was a space geek, but it had started to rub off on Tweek. Tweek admired the colors and small stars on the bag and the confrontation with Eric was almost forgotten. Almost.

"Craig." Tweek smiled, his green eyes glistening. "This is cool!"

The other boy turned his head to hide his blush while Tweek admired the pretty colors and design of the bag. Craig wouldn't let it slip that he chose the bag because the colors reminded him of Tweek's eyes.

* * *

 **Leave a review if you liked it.**

 **Sorry for any errors.**


End file.
